<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>haven point by mstlyvoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555938">haven point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstlyvoid/pseuds/mstlyvoid'>mstlyvoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstlyvoid/pseuds/mstlyvoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean finds Finn at the hospital. He begs Finn to come with him to Nevada on his search for Daniel. Finn agrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean Diaz/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sacred hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really wanted to play with the idea that Finn was healthy enough to leave the hospital and venture with Sean to find Daniel. So, here it is!</p><p>I haven't written anything in a LONG time. A few years have passed, and I can guarantee that my style has changed. Let's see how this goes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every morning, as I slowly regain consciousness from a restless sleep and open my eye to see the exact same white room I've seen for weeks, I am filled with dread. Absolute <em>fucking</em> dread. I try to tell myself that maybe today will be the day. The day I can leave, the day my brother is found, the day I can see my best friend again. But it never is. It's always the same routine. Wake up, regret my decisions, draw, clean my eye, say hi to Joey, eat whatever shitty hospital food I'm given, and go back to sleep. Wash, rinse, repeat. It's a shitty routine, but I guess it's what I deserve for being the world's shittiest brother. Go me.</p>
<p>Everything went wrong that night. I think about it constantly. Remembering what happened on Merrill's farm is like not being able to wake up from a never-ending nightmare. Except, the nightmare isn't actually a nightmare; it was completely real, and it actually happened. I hate it. I agreed to go on the heist. I told Cassidy the truth and she yelled at me. I brought Daniel with us. I almost got Finn killed. I almost got Daniel killed. I almost got <em>myself</em> killed. I lost my brother and my fucking eye. </p>
<p>Sometimes, I don't know what to do anymore. I live every day knowing that I've failed everyone I love, and if my dad knew all the trouble I caused, he would probably disown me. This feeling is a pain in my chest, one as sharp as the shard of glass that took my eye. And as I lay in the cold, hard, uncomfortable hospital bed, staring up at only half of the ceiling, I wonder why I even agreed to that heist in the first place. I mean, on paper, it's a terrible idea. And I think part of me knew that. So then why, <em>why</em> did I agree to it? Was it just because I wanted Finn to like me more? Or did I actually believe him?</p>
<p>Either way, I'm fucking furious at him for talking me into it. But I'm even more furious at myself for going through with it. Cass told me how bad of an idea it was, and I should've listened to her. Would Daniel even want to see me after what I put him through? He must hate me for it, and I wouldn't blame him. There are so many questions I ask myself regarding what my brother might think of me now, like: does he know that I'm alive? Would he ever want to see me again?</p>
<p>Would he even recognize me?</p>
<p>I've been awake for a few weeks now. I still haven't looked in the mirror. Sure, I've seen little glimpses of myself in the window or in the blank TV screen, but never in a mirror. To be honest, I don't think I could handle it. I don't want to see what little is left of me after the explosion. And I don't think Daniel would either.</p>
<p>Agent Flores talked to me again, just like she does practically every day. She tries to act like she's my friend, but I know that she doesn't trust me. It's the way she speaks to me. She's so condescending, and I don't even know if she means to be. But if she had the option to lock me up right now, she would definitely take it.</p>
<p>My meeting with her was different today, though. She showed me a picture of Finn. It's the same Finn I've always known, but he looked...sad. Broken, even. I saw a pain in his eyes that I've never seen in him before. Maybe he has the same feelings of regret and guilt that I do. I can't help but wish I knew where he was, though, despite the heist being his fucking idea. I dream about meeting him again nearly every night, but I know the chances of that actually happening are slim. Still a nice thought.</p>
<p>When I'm not thinking about the horrible situation I'm in, I think back to my time at the farm and the camp. I miss my friends. I like to imagine Cassidy playing her guitar and singing in the chair next to my hospital bed, with Hannah sitting silently next to her with a small smile across her lips. I imagine Penny and Jacob making conversation and laughing across the room while Anders and Ingrid stare lovingly into each other's eyes. It's a scene that I want to be able to picture forever, so I decide to draw it. I pull out a sheet of paper and a pencil that Joey was nice enough to get me, and I start working. I stare around the room, taking in all the details and transferring it onto the paper. I visualize my friends and add them next, letting my pencil carve out their faces to the best of my ability. However, something feels off, and it's not just the fact that drawing with one eye hurts like hell. Something is missing. Some<em>one</em>.</p>
<p>It's Finn. I imagine him sitting next to me, holding my hand and looking at me like I'm his everything. Maybe he'd say some dumb comment to make me laugh, because he knew he could get the frown off my face. I picture his dreads swaying slightly, and a smile forming on his lips as he notices that I'm just staring at him. He leans up and kisses me softly on the forehead.</p>
<p>God.</p>
<p>Finn.</p>
<p>It's hard to get him off my mind sometimes. His voice, his hands, his face, his tattoos. His scent of weed, his dream of living on the beach. The way he would flirt with me, how he would be so nice to Daniel. Our kiss. When I think about him like this, I'm no longer angry at him. I just miss him. I miss someone who I will probably never see again, and that fucking hurts. </p>
<p>Yet, hours later, on the same day where I believed that that photo from Flores would be the last I would see of him, there he was. Right there. Right in front of me.</p>
<p>I escaped my room through my window. I was getting tired of the same white walls. I didn't want to be trapped in this prison anymore, and I wanted to find Daniel. Worrying about him didn't do any good for me, and after finding out where he was when Joey got me my sketchbook, I couldn't sit still. So, I finally found my way out. And as I climbed across the scaffolding to officially make it out, I looked to my side and saw Finn laying in a hospital bed. When I thought he was miles and miles away, he's been here all this time. </p>
<p>The only thing between us now was a window.</p>
<p>I tapped on the glass and called out to him. My heart felt like it was about the burst out of my chest. I just needed Finn to respond. If I heard his voice, I would know that this isn't a dream. And this need to know whether or not I was dreaming was stronger than anything else I had felt in that moment.</p>
<p>"Holy fucking shit..." And there he is. "What the hell are you doing here?"</p>
<p>There were so many ways I could answer that question, but I just chose the easiest one. "I'm trying to bail."</p>
<p>Everything about this feels so surreal. I've dreamt about us reuniting, even in situations similar to this. But now that it's actually happening, my legs feel like jello, my hands won't stop shaking, and I feel like I've forgotten how to exist. How the hell was he so close this entire time, and we never knew? Agent Flores must've known. She probably wanted to keep us separated. Fuck.</p>
<p>The more we talked, the more I fell in love with his voice. His accent and the way he said certain things combined to make a sound that was just a step below angelic. I could listen to him talk all day. He could ramble about whatever shit he wanted, and I wouldn't care. As long as I could be with him and hear his voice, I'd be happy.</p>
<p>He asked about Daniel<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—</span></span>the reason why I escaped my room in the first place. I told Finn that he's in Nevada. I could've just left him out of it, but part of me wanted to trust him like I used to. Cass would be pretty mad at me if she were here, huh?</p>
<p>"Damn, I wish I could help you," he said. "But I won't get too far."</p>
<p>Hearing those words were a shot to the heart. I should've expected it, and they aren't really a surprise to say the least. But now that he's here, I don't know if I could handle leaving without him.</p>
<p>I asked him how he was. He replied with a half-hearted chuckle and said, "Kinda sucks. No coconut drinks here." For a moment, just a moment, I imagine what life would be like if he came with me and Daniel to Mexico. He'd be able to live out his dream of being on the beach. With me. We'd lay out towels next to each other on the sand, basking in the warm sunlight. We'd clink our coconut drinks together before drinking them. Daniel would be swimming in the ocean, and we'd be watching from a distance, making sure that he was staying safe.</p>
<p>"Sean..." he started. I inhaled deeply. "I know this doesn't mean shit to you now, but I am sorry. About everything." He looked me in the eyes as he said that, turning away for just a second at the end. I wanted to yell at him, I wanted to lay there and cry with him, I wanted to hug him. There are so many things I wanted do, but this moment isn't infinite. I could say anything, literally anything, and my time with him would be up. I wanted it to last forever, though. I know I should hate him. I should want to leave him there. But I just...don't.</p>
<p>I paused, taking in what he just said and reminding myself of everything that happened. I blame myself much more than I blame him. I wanted to forgive him and then head out to find my baby brother. But instead, like the dumb teenager I am, I just blurted out, "Come with me." </p>
<p>"Sweetie, I'd love to, but I don't know if that would be good for us. I mean, I'm in some deep shit right now. And I ain't feeling so hot either." He was right. Except I kept going. Screw thinking before you speak, right?</p>
<p>"Come on, Finn. I can't do this without you. Daniel needs you. <em>I</em> need you." I stopped for a second, catching my breath. "I don't care if you'll slow me down. I don't want to do this alone. W-we can find a car or something to make traveling a lot easier."</p>
<p>Finn sat there and stared at me. I could feel his eyes run up and down every inch of my body, inside and out. This still felt like a dream, so I gently guided my hand to my arm and pinched myself.</p>
<p>Nope, not a dream.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth before closing it again almost immediately. He looked at himself. It looked like he was trying to figure out the limits of his body and if he would actually be able to survive outside the hospital. I lost track of how long I've been standing there waiting for a response until he finally broke the silence. "I don't want to mess things up again, Sean. I know you can do this without me. I'll only hold you back."</p>
<p>He was right, once again. And yet I kept going. "This is our chance to make things right. I don't care if we'll move slowly. We owe it to Daniel, and you know that."</p>
<p>He looked away for a second when I finished my statement. It stung for me, too, but we <em>do</em> owe it to him. We dragged a kid into a fucking nightmare. Nobody deserves that, and I need to make it up to him. Somehow, someway.</p>
<p>I could see that he was deep in thought. <em>"Just say yes, just say yes, just say yes,"</em> I kept saying over and over in my head. I felt like a broken record by the time he responded.</p>
<p>"Well, I can't say no to that." Wait, what? "Tell me how to get out of here."</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my God.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. road trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to thank you guys for all the support on the first chapter! I'm really excited to go through this journey with you all, and I hope I don't disappoint :) Much love to you all xo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Woooohoooo!</em>" Finn yelled, sticking his head out of the window as I drove down the highway. "God<em>damn,</em> it feels good to be free." I looked over at him, and I couldn’t help but smile. He looked genuinely happy, and for a split second, I could’ve sworn he stuck his tongue out, like an excited puppy on his very first car ride.</p><p>“Dude, you’re like a dog," I joked. I liked seeing him like this. He's got that kind of contagious joy, you know? When he's happy, I'm happy. It made me feel like, despite everything that's happened, things were going to be okay.</p><p>”Nah, man," he responded. "I’m just enjoying life.” Honestly, I can’t really blame him. In moments like these, being alive feels pretty good. Seeing the pure joy on his face, his smile, his dreads flowing in the wind. It was distracting, but damn, it was attractive, too. If I wasn't driving, I would love to draw him like this.</p><p>We’ve been on the road for a couple hours now. Obviously, with the condition Finn’s in, I’ve been the only one behind the wheel. I think he felt bad at first, but now he just seems grateful that he doesn’t have to drive. I wish I could say the same, but I guess it hasn’t been all that bad. This car is doing its job, and I’ve got the best person to keep me company. All I need now is to find Daniel and get the police off our asses, and everything will be good.</p><p>Ha. If only it were that easy.</p><p>After several more hours of driving, I could feel myself getting more and more tired. So, when the sun was no longer visible and I could barely keep my eyes open anymore, I knew that it was time to stop. At this rate, we'd probably be able to reach Daniel sometime tomorrow, so long as we left early enough. Finn was already fast asleep, and he has been for the past hour. He already told me before that I could stop at any time when I needed to rest. He even said that I could wake him up and he could take over, but there is no way in hell that's happening. I may not have an eye, but I definitely trust myself more than him to be in the driver's seat. He's seen better days.</p><p>I pulled off to the side of the road and drove into the desert. I suppose this was as good as any place to crash. Before going to sleep, though, I decided to have a quick smoke break. After all the shit I’ve dealt with these past couple months, I think I deserve it.</p><p>I sat on the hood of the car, watching the smoke disappear into the sky whenever I exhaled. It was kind of nice, being able to look up and see all the stars while crickets chirped all around me. It made the world feel less intimidating. Everything felt calm. Serene. It was a little charm of life that I haven't gotten to experience lately. I kind of forgot that this part of life even existed. Then again, I never really paid much attention to it until Daniel and I left home. I was too distracted by school, work, my phone, my friends, and Jenn fucking Murphy. Damn, it's been a long time since I last thought about her. Since I last thought about <em>any</em> of that.</p><p>For the past couple months, it's all been run, hide, protect Daniel, protect myself. It's a tiring, vicious cycle. Even when we were working on Merrill's farm, having a good time with our new friends, there was still that sense of dread that things might go wrong. And they did, but I'm mostly to blame for that. This was my first time in a while where I got to just chill out and be alone with my thoughts and a nice cigarette. Sure, I was also alone in the hospital, but nothing about that was ever relaxing. Ever.</p><p>I miss my dad, too. He would hate to see us like this, living on our own, fending for ourselves and barely scraping by as the police get closer and closer. I wish he were here. He would know what to do. He would help. Then again, if he was actually here, things would be normal. None of this would have ever happened.</p><p>But then I wouldn't have seen Claire and Stephen, and I would've have met Cass, or Penny, or Hanna.</p><p>Or Finn.</p><p>I turned around to look at Finn sleeping in the passenger seat, silencing my own thoughts by distracting myself with the sight of him. I could barely make out his features, as the car was only dimly lit on the inside. But still, there he was, and there <em>I</em> was, being able to silently watch his chest rising and falling as he slept. </p><p>I still can’t believe this is real. He’s actually here. With me. It still feels like a dream, but damn; I sure don’t want to wake up from this one. For once, I have someone to talk to who isn't a kid. Someone I can actually relate to. And now, he's someone who's sticking with me, even through the most difficult stuff. I don't know if he's just here because he genuinely wants to be, or because he feels like he needs to be, but either way, I really appreciate it.</p><p><em>"To the end and shit, right, Finn?" </em>I'd ask him if he were awake.</p><p>After a while, I put out my cigarette on the ground and hopped back in the car. It’s probably best if I rest now, but I decided to rummage around the car for a bit, as I hadn’t had the chance to before. I already stole it, so I guess there's no harm in seeing what's actually inside it.</p><p>While looking, I found a family photo including the woman who owns the car, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I feel bad for her. I really do. From this photo alone, it really seemed like she was a nice person. Not someone who deserved her fucking car to be stolen. But we <em>needed</em> this. Finn's still recovering, and Daniel is a state away. Am I a bad person for doing that? For trying to protect people I care about? Maybe.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>I put the photo in the glove box and looked back at Finn once again, letting a small sigh escape my mouth. I was, once again, using him to distract myself from my own thoughts. He looked so peaceful. So relaxed. Something about seeing him like this was almost breathtaking, in a way. He just looked...really, really nice. Like the kind of nice that makes me feel all warm inside. I wanted to reach out and touch him. I wanted to just put my hand on his shoulder, or over his own hand. I wanted to trace all his facial tattoos with my finger. But as I lifted up my hand, I put it right back down. I could feel my stomach flutter, and the feelings were just...too much for me.</p><p>I wish I could call Lyla and tell her all about Finn. I think she'd like him, and I could definitely use the Love Witch's advice right about now. Obviously, though, I can't really do that. For now, I think my priority is just getting some sleep. So, I closed my eyes, shifting in my seat until I found a comfortable position, and slowly drifted off. </p><hr/><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>I can't stop crying. I've tried, but I just can't. I want to scream. Finn's in the seat next to me, wrapping his hand around my arm. I'm gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles are turning white. He's gently stroking my arm with his thumb, a delicate gesture meant to help calm me down. I can hear him saying something, but I can't make it out. I try to hold back my sobs, but they always break through. My vision is blurred from the tears, but I just keep looking forward.</p><p>I've never driven this fast before. I just want to go away. Far, far away, because fuck. This. Shit.</p><p>"Sean, it's okay," Finn said. "<em>Fuck</em>. We're fine, you hear me?" I finally did hear him, for once. He's been trying to reach out to me ever since we got out of there, and that was the first thing I was actually able to properly make out.</p><p>I responded with a scream. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't control myself. I just yelled at the top of my lungs. The look on his face was mortifying. His grip on my arm had tightened as I shouted "FUCK" louder than I ever had before. I didn't know what else to say, or what else to do. There was so much anger, sadness, and fear stored in my body. That's just how I let it all out.</p><p>As I drove, and as I tried to calm down, my mind kept flashing back to what happened. <em>"Hey, wake up!" </em>was the first thing I remember hearing. That's what woke both of us up from our sleep. The guy was mad—we didn't even <em>do</em> anything yet, and he had already clearly hated us.</p><p>"Come on out," he told us. I looked at Finn, my eyes asking a question that my mouth couldn't get out. He nodded without saying a word, and we left the car. We were faced against two grown men, one much bigger and more intimidating than the other. They both looked like a couple of redneck assholes, and that's exactly what they turned out to be. </p><p>At one point, after a lot of aggressive remarks and desperate pleads to be left alone, I was pushed aside. It was the first finger laid on me that night, and I should've known that it wouldn't be the last. The meaner-looking guy wanted to get into the car, and I was just in his way.</p><p>"The <em>fuck</em>? Don't fucking touch him, asshole." Finn said. I hadn't heard him say anything since he was awake during the car ride earlier.</p><p>"Watch your mouth, boy." The guy snarled. Finn didn't say anything back, but he looked pissed. The guy started looking through the car, rummaging through all of our stuff. I just stood there and let him. I felt the urge to do something, anything. But I didn't. I was hoping Finn would make a move. Maybe throw the first punch, and I could back him up. But he didn't, and I didn't have the strength, or the guts, to do it myself. </p><p>The other, smaller guy said to let us go. But the bigger one didn't want to drop it. At <em>all</em>. He knew we stole the car. He knew we were a couple of poor, scared, injured kids. He hated that we were on his property. He was furious, and from the look on his face, he was enjoying toying with us like this.</p><p>And he called me a fucking <em>beaner</em>. Such a racist piece of shit.</p><p>After looking through my bag, berating me for having toys and denying the fact that they belong to my brother, he decided to cross the line, once again. "You speak Spanish, pedro?" And, of course, he was staring right at me.</p><p>"Chad..." his friend interjected before getting interrupted.</p><p>"You've got to be fucking kidding me-" Finn started.</p><p>"Shut the <em>fuck</em> up," he yelled back. Finn reluctantly backed off, but I know that if the two of us were in better shape, or at least if he was, he might've actually tried to kick this guy's ass. At least, that's what I would hope would happen. The man, who I guess is named Chad, then locked eyes with me and said, "How do you say, 'I'm a dirty thief' in Spanish?"</p><p>Finn looked at me and shook his head. "Don't," he quietly begged. I almost wasn't able to hear him, but I did. And I said it anyways.</p><p>"Soy un sucio ladrón," I said. Finn looked down as Asshole Chad started mocking me. It was as if I accepted our defeat by saying that. Maybe I did, but I think a part of me hoped these guys would leave us alone if I gave them what they wanted. Of course, I was wrong.</p><p>He did it again. "Now say...'I'm a dirty thief with one eye,'" he chuckled, covering his eye with his hand. What an asshole.</p><p>I decided that I didn't want to give him what he wanted. In fact, I didn't want to give him anything. I stayed silent, and so did Finn. He was clearly put off by it, but of course, that didn't stop him.</p><p>"One more lesson," he said, with a disgusting, menacing smirk on his face. "How do you say, 'This is not my country'?"</p><p>He flicked me in the head. Fuck this guy. "Fuck off. This IS my country." For once, I had the balls to stand up to him.</p><p>"Leave him the fuck alone, you racist dick." Finn said. He took a step closer to me. We were in this together.</p><p>Asshole Chad just laughed like this was all a big joke to him. "Okay. Just one more thing. I want you both to sing us a song. Pass the audition, and you're free to go."</p><p>"No," I immediately refused. Was this guy serious?</p><p>"<em>Hell</em> no." Thank God Finn and I were on the same page about that.</p><p>"Alright," he sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I warned you." It was at this point where he grabbed me by the shoulders, pulled me away from the car, and punched me right in the face.</p><p>As I fell to the ground, I heard Finn yell, "What the fuck, you asshole!?"</p><p><em>Bam</em>. A kick, right to the stomach, causing me to gasp out in pain. It hurt a lot more than I expected it to. I laid on the ground defenseless, and as he went in to kick me again, Finn tried to punch him. But Asshole Chad saw him coming and turned around, elbowing him square in the jaw. I could hear his friend gasp and say, "Chad, what the fuck are you doing?"</p><p>His buddy finally managed to pull him off me and get him away from Finn, but it was too late. The damage was already done.</p><p>"Listen, you little beaner. Get your <em>shit</em> and your druggie friend off my property and go. <em>Now</em>."</p><p>I tried lifting myself off the ground to no avail, but before I could fall right back down, Finn came to my rescue. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Don't worry, Sean. I got you." We quickly scrambled into the car.</p><p>"Look, just drive straight and you'll hit the highway," the smaller man said. "Forget this ever happened."</p><p>So, that's what I did. I drove. Finn wouldn't let go of me, latching onto my arm like one of us would die if we separated. He comforted me in the best way he could, even if I just cried in response. I don't know what I would've done if I were him in this situation, but I'm not him. I'm me. So I just kept driving, and Finn kept telling me that it was going to be okay. I had blood on my face, my stomach and ribs felt like they were crushed, and Finn's jaw was slowly forming a nasty-looking bruise. Things were <em>far</em> from okay, but I didn't say anything. I just kept crying.</p><p>Soon enough, we were back on the road, putting an increasing amount of distance between us and them. It was relieving, to say the least, but I was too overwhelmed with what had just happened to feel any sense of calm. All I could do was continue to move forward.</p><p>So I just drove, and I drove, and I drove. And I didn't look back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmm don't know how I feel about this chapter compared to the first one.</p><p>Anyways, I don't really have a proper writing/upload schedule. I'll try to make the updates as quickly as possible, but I don't want to rush myself. I want to create something really, really good. Sometimes that can end up being really time-consuming and draining, but I'll try my best. <br/>Stay tuned for the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>